H E R O E S
by Kat Productions
Summary: The world needs them. They save innocents, any one at the mercy of death; they stop natural disasters, evil creatures from the darkest parts of earth; and of course, pass their irreplaceable place to next generations so they can continue their labor. That was the exact reason why they become their main target, if there were no heroes for the tomorrow, who will save it from them?


_JY and TT velong to their respective owners. DC_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounters**

_November 22, 9:48 P.M._

_Gateway City, California_

_Unknown Stranger_

This was a pretty sneaky prey, she had to admit. Not many of her targets were even good enough to escape after the first encounter. And even the Headmistress considerate this specific target an easy one to locate, she never said anything about his powers.

_'Stupid electric kid,_' She thought bitterly, adjusting the baseball cap she wore, hiding all her hair completely. _'I can t fail this task.'_

She keep on walking on the abnormally deserted streets of the Californian city, for some reasons she was expecting large amounts of people, crowds for crying out loud! So instead of bringing her usual attire she was wearing some normal clothes, civies as some of her partners would address. She wasn t really used to walk around open spaces without the usual gypsy disguise but she made an effort and ignored the odd feeling of extremely short shorts, tank top, hoodie and a cap and continued to search around.

_'C'mon, c'mon.'_ She repeated constantly in her head, she knew she could simply just cast a spell and find him in a blink, but she was in hero territory right now. Wonder Woman to be exact, and Amazonians tend be really aggressive. Not to mention there were some civilians around and could easily identify any suspicious person in the area.

She walked inside a café, it wasn't full just a boy sitting on the counter and a couple in a corner.

"Can I take your order, ma'am?" The brunette girl behind the counter asked as she took a seat next to the hooded boy.

"White Coffee with three sugars." She stated, placing a five bill on the counter. "If you may." The girl nodded eagerly, slipping the bill off the table and moved to the coffee machines. She sighted, glancing to the frame covered walls; each one of them showing heroic moments that have passed around this city.

"Sweet tooth, huh?"

His voice started her, but quickly turned her head to notice it was the boy next to her. The green hood was covering his face from her sight.

She grinned with mischief, "It's my weakness."

The boy chuckled, raising his own coffee mug to his lips. "Some weakness you have. Not me anyway, I hate sweets." He added, taking a generous gulp of the caffeine beverage.

She nodded, understanding. But as soon as he replaced the black mug in the counter she noticed the hand which was gripping said container.

An electric blue.

She smirked.

"Say you're not from here, are you?" He asked, placing both elbows in the counter and resting his face in his hands but never facing her completely.

The tanned girl adjusted her fingerless gloves, "No, not really. I'm just staying here for a while."

"Vacation?" He guessed.

"Nope, I'm just looking for something, or rader someone..." She trailed off

He took another slip of his coffee, "Good luck with that," He mumbled. "This city can be pretty big."

"Oh, I don't need any luck. I'm already having enough_ bad luck_ for a lifetime." He nearly choke on his own drink, the boy coughed the warm liquid out of his system before turning to finally face her completely, his eyes widening in shock.

"You." He breathed.

"Greetings, Kilowatt. Did you miss me?" She smirked, snapping her fingers.

He quickly jumped out of his seat, nearly dodging the gigantic piece of ceiling that fall over his previous place. The brunette behind the counter shrieked, dropping the recently made coffee on the floor, shredding the mug into millions of pieces.

"Hey, I was planning to drink that." She complained moving her hands swiftly in the air, sending pink waves of energy to the hooded boy.

He threw his hood back, revealing a completely electric blue face with purple lightning bolts on his cheeks and forehead. He growled at her, turning his hands into tight fists he started to gather the energy of the building making several light bulbs explote in the process. With the energy gathered in his hands he managed to block out her pink waves.

"Not the right place to hunt me, you know." Said_ 'Kilowatt'_ , throwing thunderbolts to her direction; which she dodged them easily with a graceful back flip. "There are innocents here!"

She shrugged her shoulders, not caring. "So what if a few idiots saw me? They can't do anything to stop me from getting to my prey." She snapped her fingers making the floor under him tremble and crumble.

He jumped over the next few waves she send, throwing his own lightning and sending her straight to the wall making the frames fall with her. He took this as an opportunity and ran to the door before stopping dead in his tracks as his ears detected a painful groan coming from behind him.

It was the guy from the couple in the back of the coffee shop, his hand was bleeding and his girlfriend was panicking from the sight. He sighted, as much as he wanted to escape he couldn't leave them alone.

_'You got to be kidding me!'_

Kilowatt grabbed the arm of the guy and pass it across his shoulder, his girlfriend mirroring his actions and they both lifted him carefully. They managed to get to the door before the cashier took his place and helped the guy to leave.

"Take him somewhere safe." He ordered, receiving a nod from both girls.

He smiled, looking that they were almost out of sight but his smile didn t last long. A powerful pink wave hit his back, disintegrating his green hoodie for completely, he cried out in pain. Then another and another until he felt to the floor.

"Tsk, that's the bad thing of being a 'good-doer'," She said, pressing a high heel into his back, digging the sharp heel into his electric blue flesh. "You can't escape when there are innocents hurt, right?"

He growled at her dark chuckles, but soon he felt something cold against the back of his neck, a dart gun.

"Lights out, Lightning Bug."

* * *

_November 24, 5:24 P.M. _

_Mount Justice, Happy Harbor _

_Robin_

Being the youngest one had its advantages.

He was small, the shortest of all the team. He could sneak and hide anywhere, disappearing was never a problem for him. He was smart, but could hide his intelligence with an air of innocence. For the Boy Wonder being youngest was great. He could be immature, a prankster, yet really serious when it comes to any situation like missions.

But age wasn't something that a bunch of teenagers could care much. Most of the members of the team were (or rader looked to have, Conner hasn't lived the years he appeared to have and he was pretty sure the Martian s way of counting years was pretty different from the way we count them here on earth) underage. Sixteen, seventeen, almost eighteen. He was thirteen, not the exact age to be considerate a responsible young adult.

But heck everyone in the Justice League, even Batman, knew he could be mature enough to be trusted with his own mission. Hell, all the members of the League though he could be more mature than Kid Flash, and he's like_ three_ years older than him!

Yet again, being the youngest one had its disadvantages.

Robin wasn't really looking forward to grow up; sure he knew he had to. Growing is a natural process and it wouldn't stop even if he wished to.

But it hurt so much to give up his precious youth. And it was harder to admit his friends were losing it sooner than him.

It was a fact that in less than a couple of years Kid Flash would not be considerate a 'kid' anymore and Superboy looked less like a 'boy' than anything each day. Everyone was growing up, Red Arrow was the first one of them, but who was next?

His bets were on Kaldur or even Conner...

But still, going all 'solo and separating from the mentor' wasn't a bad thing, right? Speedy, Red Arrow did it first, but was it really necessary to separate completely from the one who taught him every skill he knew?

_'Nonsense,'_ Robin shook his head, as if that simple thought would simply slip away. _'Focus on the present, the future can wait everything it wants.'_

He moved his glance from the floor to the current training, Superboy and Aqualad, fighting in hand-to-hand combat and by the looks Conner was winning easily. Watching eagerly was Wally, munching on a bag of chips next to Black Canary. And on the opposite side of the room were Zatanna, Artemis and M'gann, discussing some article from some teenager magazine that the Martian was holding.

The Boy Wonder smiled some team they were alright.

**_Recognize, Batman-02_**

His head snapped at the sound of the zeta-tube, turning his head to watch how the man of the night typed something on the computer while everyone else in the room ignored him and continued doing their thing. But not Robin, his mentor here means a mission, a mission means action and action leads to mess with bad guys.

After finishing reprogramming the zeta-tube's computer he made a look that Robin would call a smile or at least a pleased look, which intrigued him more than usual. He pressed the communicator from his ear and the young boy made a huge effort on focusing on his voice and block all the noise from the room.

"Send her in on a pair of minutes." Batman spoke clearly, "And don't forget that bag of hers."

_'Her'? As in female?'_ Robin frowned, eyeing his mentor suspiciously.

It was obvious that he was the only one curious and confused since everyone didn't took notice of the dark knight until he walked into the middle of the room, breaking Superboy and Aqualad's training, also the rest of the noise and making everyone stare at him.

"Everyone, to the living room." He stated, or more like demanded. "Now."

Now this turned serious, time for him to intervene. "Batman, what's wrong?" The boy wonder asked, stepping into the middle of the room.

"Yeah, where's the fire?" The speedster retorted next to Robin, crumbling an empty chip wrapper in his hands.

"Need to speak to Black Canary first." Said blond nodded, "Now." He repeated more harshly.

The black haired boy humped, not really willing to move. But after another _'bat-glare'_ and a pat on the shoulder from Kid Flash he finally gave in and followed the rest of his team to the living room.

"Must be really serious, tho'." The red haired boy commented, hand behind the back of his neck, walking next to his best friend through the hallway.

Robin gave a firm nod, he glared at the floor. Why was he so secretive and untrusting?! He was literally his son! His partner, yet he wasn't trusted with the League problems.

Suddenly his snarl turned into a sly grin. Wally noticed it and after a second of realizing what it meant he mirrored it.

"We are going to spy on Bats, aren't we?"

His grin turned wider. "Yes, yes we are."

* * *

"You sure about this, Robin?"

The boy stopped from hacking the security cameras and connecting the image into the TV screen and turned to glance at the green skinned girl.

"I-I mean this is Batman, after all." She added, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "You sure?"

Before he could even reply the green eyed boy answered her. "Don't you worry, babe. Rob, knows what to do." He explained, wrapping his hand around her shoulders. M'gann blinked at him, Superboy glared at the speedster.

Robin nodded at his statement, pressing the final codes into his wrist computer. "And if anything goes wrong, I'll simply disconnect the-"

"**-ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!**" Came Black Canary s booming voice, making everyone in the room flitch furiously.

The image was simple and clear, the common room they saw every day. A blond woman in blue jacked glaring murderously at the Gotham knight, behind him was Capitan Marvel, holding a dark blue bag across his shoulder. He guessed he was the one his mentor was talking to earlier. But what intrigued him was the small clocked figure next to Captain Marvel.

"What did Bats did this time?" Artemis asked glancing at Robin, he just shrugged.

Black Canary continued to shout at Batman, in a volume that she considered safe. "This is not right! Do you know how dangerous-"

"Dr. Fate revised her," Captain Marvel interrupted, dropping the bag in the process. "She's not dangerous."

"Yet." Robin's mentor added with seriousness, "She's not _dangerous_, at least not yet."

This gained the boy's attention, as well as some of the others in the room (Robin could clearly see way Zatanna tensed with the mention of her father's new hero name), his eyes behind the shades shifted from Batman to the so called 'she'.

"Then why is she here if she could be dangerous?" The blond persisted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The league discuss it and we-"

"Oh, and where was_ I_ in that meeting?!" There was a series of_ 'Ohh's_ coming from Wally and an exaggerated roll of eyes from Artemis against that gesture. "Last time I checked_ I_ was a member too!"

The Batman sighted and chose for his words carefully (For the Boy Wonder was simple, Black Canary plus anger equals trouble. Big time.). "It was an emergency meeting," he spoke slowly. "The few members in the Watchtower had to resolve it quickly with a simple solution, Dr. Fate recommended this method."

The blue eyed blond sighted, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But why them? They don't need to suffer this."

Her statement confused Robin even more, making him to sit at the edge of his seat as if that would make his mentor talk faster.

"She... needs to be in here." He explained, this earned a puzzled look from both Black Canary and the Team. "_'The Gem needs to be human to prevent the demon'_, Dr. Fate's words."

"Demon?" Kaldur repeated slowly, tasting this word as if it has never passed through his lips before.

"Fine." She huffed looking defeated, "Fine, but if something goes wrong you'll be responsible for them."

"Aren't I always?"

"Whatever," Black Canary mumbled. "I'm calling the team," she announced, leaving the room. "At least let them know she'll be here for a while..."

The next conversation was one between Batman and Captain Marvel, a more hushed and almost whispering conversation compared with the one the Gotham fighter had seconds ago with the blue eyed blond. But the Team really didn't put so much effort of catching what they were saying. They heard enough.

And they stayed silent for a few seconds until...

"Okay, what did just happen?" The speedster broke the silence like a knife over butter.

"Something about Dr. Fate, some gem and... Demons?" The blonde archer guessed.

"Why would Da- Dr. Fate would be interested in demon?" Zatanna said with painful voice as she pronounced Nabu's name.

"Well, he is Dr. Fate." The atlantean spoke as a matter of fact. "He is the one responsible of keeping Lords of Chaos away from this dimension, which may include demons of some sorts."

"Yeah, I know but-"

"Wait a second," Superboy intervened, lifting his hand to interrupt the magician. "Batman said 'she' is staying with us. Who's 'she'?"

That last question gained a long pregnant pause of silence and realize looks.

"Hello, Megan!" The Martian exclaimed slapping her forehead after a couple more of seconds. "We're having a new teammate!"

'The cloaked girl!' The answer was so obvious he felt so stupid, what an apprentice he was of world's best detective himself.

"So the girl-"

"Hey, Team."

"Turn it off! Turn if off! Turn it off!" Wally hissed at Robin as he quickly disconnected the cameras from the screen. Black Canary was just around the corner and the image barely disappeared before she could see it.

The blonde stepped into the room, finding a group of teens looking everywhere but themselves. She gave them a weird look, but decided to ignore it.

"There's someone who you would like to meet."

* * *

"Team." The one and only dark knight greeted dully.

Aqualad stepped forward in front of all, as the leader, "Batman." He nodded at him.

He nodded back, "Is there something wrong?" The atlantean dared to ask, acting like he didn't heard the whole conversation between him and Black Canary.

"We are having a _small_ inconvenient lately," He spoke slowly, trying to find the correct words. "As you see," He moved his gloved hand and a blue touch screen appeared under it "Lately in the news have been several reports of missing children," A bigger screen appeared above them, showing several newspapers and flash news each one of different kids from all across the world. "Most of them are under eighteen."

"Sooo? Where's the whole point of this?" The ginger questioned.

The Batman glanced at him and then returned to continue to type on the screen, "All of these kids have a record of metahuman activity."

There was a small clip of a boy, he appeared to be in between fifteen and sixteen, he was glaring murderously at the camera and in a blink of an eye his dark skin turned a blazing red, as if it was made of pure fire. The next second he was shooting fire balls out of his hands, one of them finally hitting the camera, ending the clip with static.

"So there are kidnapping... _Supers_?" Artemis deduced, eyes widening.

"Yes," He muttered. "But only the ones underage."

"Why would someone do that?" M'gann whispered, Robin tried not to notice the comforting look Conner gave her.

"Got any idea who's behind this?" The youngest of the team wondered, eyes quickly studying each one of the reports behind his shades.

"They call themselves_ 'The H.I.V.E'_," His mentor started. "But we haven't found much about them; the only thing we know is that their principal targets are metahumans. Young metahumans to be exact..."

Well, this was a new one, Robin concluded. Temporally ignoring the few comments and questions from his teammates and concentrating on the images on the blue screen. Most of them where about his age, girls and boys from all around the world mysteriously disappearing.

He frowned,_ 'This doesn't make many sense... Why would they want them?'_ He was pretty sure that half of those metahumans couldn't control fully their powers. And on the top of that, metahuman powers were kind of unpredictable when they weren't on control, making it more dangerous than a metahuman with full control of himself.

"When are we goin' to meet this mysterious person?" Wally said out of the blue, cutting Robin's thoughts and gaining a jab on the ribs from the archer. He groaned, "What? Somebody would ask it sooner or later!"

The Gotham knight shook his head, "This is where she enters," Hearing this Captain Marvel walked next to him, and also the small cloaked figure. "Team, this is Rachel Roth. Better known as Raven, she'll be staying here for a while."

At first _'Raven'_ did nothing, just stood there immobile. Captain Marvel put his hand on her small shoulder and smiled at her, there was a small almost inaudible sight at she stepped forward, throwing her hood off in the process.

She was small, a tiny ten-years-old girl with big violet eyes and dark purple hair cut bellow her ears. Her skin was pale, almost unnatural, and there was this ruby-looking rock in the middle if her forehead. A black skin-tight suit she wore, a belt made with the same type of red jewel that hold her dark blue cloak together was around her hips and a pair of blue boots.

She stared at them with bored expression; the Team stared at her back a bit shocked.

_'She's adorable!'_ The martian's squeal echoed in his head.

"She'll be staying here," Batman stated. "Her powers can be dangerous in the wrong hands, so you'll keep an eye on her all the time."

"You want us to babysit her." Superboy grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Robin's mentor ignored him, "She's part of the Team now, but she's only allowed to go to few missions."

Rachel made a face at that comment, "You know I can leave whenever I please?" Her voice was young and soft yet really monotone, showing just a bit of annoyance.

"I know." The little girl glared at him. "Now if you excuse me, I got some League problems to solve." He explained, walking away to the zeta-tube, the dark haired man following him behind. But before he entered the transporting device he turned and faced the Team. "Keep an eye on her." He repeated.

Kaldur nodded, taking the responsibility of the little girl, and the dark knight finally stepped into the machine.

"See ya, Rae!" Captain Marvel exclaimed, departing with Batman.

And they were gone, leaving the Team alone with the stranger.

"Umm... Hi?"

* * *

**Well, hello there new readers for this story~**

**Hahahaha, ohh I got a new obsesion! Teen Titans and Young Justice, well I have the Titans obsesion from a long time ago (like when I was eight or nine I don't remeber) and recently I have watch Young Justice and I have to say... I'M DECEPCIONATED OF YOU DC! i MEAN WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! YOU KILLED KID FLASH! YOU KILLED WALLY, MY BABY! That was my reaction, I was so shocked that I never finished that episode, never will I think. And I also expected them to put more Titans into the mix, but they decepcionated me again by just putting a few of them.**

**So I plotted this story~**

**Yes this story includes Titans, several of the Titans. Yes the main Titans, this will be basically Teen Titans in the Young Justice universe :D And you know, some Titan plot and some of mine mixed with Young Justice.**

**And about couples... Nop, not gonna say a thing 'bout it. The will be TT couples and YJ couples (more TT than YJ cause I like more TT than YJ) but any thing I do or say must be taken with respect. So respect it people and don't flame!**

**R&R**

**~Ana ;p**


End file.
